You Never Loved Me?
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Olivia comes to the fact that her boyfriend doesn’t love her anymore. Songfic, Eventual EO
1. You Broke Your Word

_Title:_** You Never Loved Me?**

_Summary:_** Olivia comes to the fact that her boyfriend doesn't love her anymore. Song-fic, Eventual EO**

_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing except Olivia's idiotic boyfriend. Crap, this sucks.**

_A/N:_** I'm sorry, everyone. I'm usually nowadays writing heartbreak stories about Olivia into EO stories. I don't know why. Maybe it's the songs… Uh, enjoy reading!**

**You Never Loved Me?**

"Danny, don't you get it?!" Olivia exclaimed. Danny was still looking at the bills. "Uh, huh." Danny said, not really listening. Olivia sat down on the bed next to him.

"Babe, you're not listening." Olivia said. "Yes I am," Danny lied. "Yeah, I can see that. Danny I have to tell you that-"

"Olivia, can you please wait until I finish paying off the bills?" Danny asked, interrupting. Olivia nodded and got up from the bed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll start dinner, then." Olivia announced.

Olivia walked to her kitchen to get started working on dinner. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. She had left the phone in her bedroom. "Are you going to get that?" Olivia yelled.

She didn't hear a response. The phone rang again. She sighed and said, "I guess not." She walked back to her bedroom where Danny was still doing bills. "You could've just picked up the phone, its right next to you." Olivia said.

She answered it. It was Casey. "Hey Liv, how's Danny?" she asked. "He's alright. You wanna talk to him?" Olivia responded. "No, that's alright. See, I knew you two would make the perfect couple." Casey gloated. "Yeah, Case, thanks for that, you wonderful matchmaker." Olivia said, hiding the sarcasm.

"Well, let me just leave you two alone. See you tomorrow, Liv." Casey said, hanging up. Olivia hung up and looked at Danny.

He finished the bills and looked at Olivia. "Elliot told me earlier at work to tell you to call him." Olivia told Danny. Danny took the phone away from Olivia. He dialed Elliot's number. He sniffed the air. "Dinner's burning." he said. Olivia ran out of the room to save her food.

* * *

After the couple had dinner, they sat in the living room, watching television. Olivia, with the remote in her hand, turned off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that!" Danny spoke. 

"Danny, honey, we need to talk." Olivia informed. "Okay, but hurry up. My show's gonna be on soon."

_He's always laughing  
And flirting with me  
And you act like you don't even care_

"Well, I want to let you know that-" Olivia stopped. Her cell phone was ringing. It was Elliot. "Hey, cutie, how are you?" he said. She sighed into the phone. "Elliot…" "Liv, you're supposed to be over here, hanging out with me. What's taking you so long?"

Danny shrugged and turned back on the TV. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, I can't hang out with you tonight, I gotta…" "Spend time with Danny. I know, I know, Liv." Elliot finished for her. "See you tomorrow, I guess." Elliot said, hanging up. She put her phone on silent.

Olivia turned off the TV again. Danny looked at her. "Now, we're gonna talk." Olivia said.

_As a matter of fact  
You've been real distant lately  
Acting like I'm not even there_

"Danny, you've been real distant from me lately. I mean, if I'm in the same room with you, you pretend I'm not even there, even if I call to you." Olivia started. "Okay, I'll be better. I'll try…" Danny was cut off.

_He says that you  
Don't deserve a girl like me  
I'm starting to think that he's right  
Baby_

"Elliot says that you don't deserve me and I'm… starting to think he's right. You don't," Olivia continued. "Baby," Danny said. "Elliot just says things and you know that. I've been his friend for all his life and you've been his partner for eight years. You never seen that he does?" Danny questioned.

_If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see_

_If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me_

"I do, but…" "Livia, he's jealous of you. Casey knew we were a perfect couple, that's why she convinced Elliot for me to meet you. He's green with envy, babe." Danny said. Danny looked into Olivia's eyes.

"I guess I finally see it," Olivia said. "See what?" he asked. "You're making excuses. You're letting him take me from you. You never wanted me," Olivia pointed out.

_Let this happen and it proves  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you  
If you let him take me from you_

"Why do you say that, Livia? Of course I do!" Danny rejected. "Somehow, I don't believe you." Olivia shot back. "I-I gotta lot of things on my mind." Danny excused. "Give me a chance to explain myself." Danny pleaded.

_Why is that when we go out  
Out together as one big crew  
I try to chill with you  
Dance or whatever_

_And your own boy's more interested than you_

"Okay, explain this: why when we go out, with Casey and Elliot, like at a club, I try to chill with you, dancing or whatever else, you're not interested, but Elliot is?" Danny was silent.

_He pays more attention to me than you lately  
I'm tempted to pay attention too  
Baby_

"No response, huh? Yeah, I give you a chance to explain." Olivia mocked. "He pays more attention to me than you do lately. I'm tempted to pay attention too," Olivia stated.

Her cell phone rang again. She checked the caller ID. _Elliot_. She ignored it. "Well? Explain." Olivia ordered. Danny was still was silent. Olivia chuckled. "No, way of explaining that huh?" she asked.

_If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me_

"I thought that you would've been different. I should've known after the first clue. But then again, wait, can I quote you?" Olivia said. Danny never said anything.

_Let this happen and it proves  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you  
If you let him take me from you_

"Let me do it anyway. You said, 'Livia, I promise you that nothing will get between us and I'll always pay attention to you.' You haven't been doing that. You've broken your promise." Olivia quoted.

_Boy when I try to show some affection to you  
You act like you got better things to do  
When you want some loving  
That's when its cool  
But baby boy I'm not a fool_

"And when I try to show some affection to you, you act like you got better things to do. When you to have sex, everything's alright and cool between us. But baby, I'm not a fool, you really don't love me." Olivia advised.

_If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me (wanted me)_

"Yes, I do. Then why would I be your boyfriend then? Don't we have chemistry?" Danny retorted. "We use to have chemistry, but that all changed when you finally became my boyfriend. You fell outta love with me. I don't know why," Olivia answered.

_Let this happen and it proves  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you  
If you let him take me from you_

"You're going to let Elliot take your woman. You're gonna let him take me. How can you? Well that proves it. Your love was never true," Olivia said. Danny couldn't take it.

_If you let him take me from you  
I guess I finally see  
If you let him take me from you  
You never wanted me_

"Can you just shut the hell up for a second!? God, you're so annoying!" Danny yelled. Olivia looked at him. "Don't tell me what to do!" Olivia yelled back. "You're right! I didn't love you, I never did! It was just your friend's stupid idea to bring us together! I regretted everything!" Danny admitted.

"You're annoying and you complain a lot! I used to love you before you started bitching!" Danny told her.

_Let this happen and it proves  
That your love was never true  
If you let him take me from you  
If you let him take me from you  
If you let him take me from you_

"You mean you fell out of love with me, just because of that?" Olivia asked. "You're damn right! Elliot can have you, and then he can be with a nagging bitch like you! The only best thing about you is sex!" Danny barked. Olivia slapped him twice. "Get your stuff and get the hell out of my house." Olivia commanded. "Because the nagging bitch says so," Olivia added, smirking.

Danny got his stuff and left the house. She got up and slammed the door right behind him. Olivia sighed and sat on the couch, her face in her hands. "Waste of eight months," she mumbled.

She checked her phone. Two missed calls from Elliot. She called him. "Liv, what the hell happened? I called twice," Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry. I just ended it with Danny," Olivia told him. Her voice was full of sorrow. "I'm sorry to hear that, anything I can do to help?" Elliot insisted.

"Yes, can you please come over? I-I need the comfort," Olivia stammered. "Sure, give me fifteen minutes." Elliot said. "Okay. See you soon," Olivia said. They hung up at the same time.

Olivia went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. She opened the bottle and looked into it. She threw it towards the wall. She slid down to the floor and started crying.

* * *

**TBC….I really wasn't going to make this into chapters, but I want to see where my eccentric mind takes me. Probably somewhere bad, I guess. Danny's a real prick, ya know? And that's not the last that we're gonna see him. I don't know, but I have a feeling that he's gonna come back. Review & Thanx 4 reading!-Livvy Bear93 **


	2. Are You Okay, Liv?

_A/N:_** Okay, peeps, here's chapter 2. It might be a little long, and I apologize.**

**Are You Okay, Liv?**

Elliot arrived at Olivia's house. He knocked lightly on the door twice. "Liv, its El." he announced. When he didn't get a response, he took out a spare key Olivia gave him a year ago.

He opened the door and looked for Olivia. "Liv?" he called out. She didn't respond. He heard faint sobbing in the kitchen and went closer to the sound. He found a beer bottle that appeared to have been smashed on the floor and a few inches from there, he saw Olivia, on the floor.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Elliot forced a smile on his face. "Come on Liv, let me help you up." he insisted, holding a hand out. Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry, El." Olivia said, hugging him. Elliot embraced her with his arms. "Olivia, you have nothing to be sorry for." Elliot told her. She hugged him tighter. They were there for a minute. It seemed like an hour.

"I usually don't cry for guys, but Danny… I thought he was different." Olivia admitted. "Trust me Liv, I swear that I won't let anyone or myself hurt you, ever again." Elliot promised.

"Elliot, you can't say that…" Olivia started. She stopped. "I promise, Liv. Please tell me that you believe me," Elliot asked.

Olivia was silent before saying, "I believe you. I trust you. You look out for me."

"I care for you. I love-" Elliot stopped. Olivia looked up and said, "Me." She grinned.

"I-I didn't finish. I was gonna say I love you like a little sister," Elliot excused. Olivia continued grinning. She moved away from Elliot a little. "Yeah, right, detective. I'm gonna clean this mess up, and then I'm gonna go to bed." Olivia said.

"Well, what does that leave me to do?" Elliot asked. "Let's see, well you can either leave now, or just chill out for now." Olivia told him his options.

"I choose me chilling," Elliot said, sitting on her living room couch. Olivia had cleaned up the broken beer bottle and sat on the couch with Elliot.

"I thought you were going to bed," Elliot said. "Nah, not anymore. I wanna hang out for now, since we didn't before." Olivia vowed. "Alright, but we have work in the morning, and it's one now. You wanna put this on hold?" Elliot insisted.

Olivia nodded. Elliot got up and said, "You sure recover fast, Olivia." Olivia was about to say something, but she just kept her mouth shut.

Olivia walked Elliot to her door. She opened the door. He walked out and looked at Olivia.

"I hope you feel better," Elliot said. Olivia nodded. "You said I recovered fast, and that's only because of one person." Curiosity getting the better of Elliot, made him asked who.

Olivia smiled. "You may not admit it, but I will. I love you, Elliot. And I always will," Olivia confessed. Elliot was about to say something before Olivia said good night and closed the door.

Elliot stayed up all night thinking about Olivia.

* * *

The next day, Olivia came in all cheerful, forgetting all about what happened last night. She was going to tell Casey, but she didn't want to say anything about it. 

"Looks like someone had a great time last night," Munch announced when he saw Olivia. Olivia just smiled and sat in her seat. She looked at Elliot. "Especially since she's an hour late." Elliot grumbled.

"I know that someone wasn't able to sleep, because something was on their mind." Olivia mocked. Elliot muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, and Elliot, promise me you won't kick his ass. I forgot to tell you that last time," Olivia stated. "He may be an inconsiderate prick, but don't hurt him, no matter what, okay?"

"Alright," Elliot said. "Now, onto business. Elliot, go lie down in the cribs. You're tired." Olivia commanded. "But we have the field today with that case," Elliot pointed out.

"I'll be with her, don't worry." Fin stepped up. "I'll take it with Fin. Just go to sleep," Olivia said. Olivia watched as Elliot went to the cribs and she headed out the door.

* * *

"So, what's up with Elliot, Liv?" Fin asked. They were in a car, talking while Fin drove. "He's just too stubborn to tell me that he loves me. I confessed to him last night," Olivia blurted out. She realized it was too late to get back what she had said. She turned red. 

"Don't worry, Liv. You're secret's safe with me," Fin promised. "Thanks," Olivia said.

"There's our guy, come on, let's get him." Olivia said. Fin stopped the car and exited out with Olivia towards their perp.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Munch said when he saw Elliot come from the cribs. "In a better mood, perhaps?" Munch asked. Elliot nodded. 

"Liv's back yet?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, she's in interrogation with Fin." Munch answered. Elliot sat at his desk. "That was fast," Elliot said. "Um, you've been sleep for three hours." Munch pointed out.

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Elliot asked. "Because, Liv told us to leave you alone." Munch answered. Fin came back and sat at his desk. "Where's Liv?" Elliot asked.

"She put the perp in the holding cell and then went out to get coffee. She'll be back," Fin answered.

Then Olivia came in. She walked over to the boys. She set the coffees on her desk. "This one's for Munch," she said, handing him his coffee. "For you Fin," she handed Fin his.

"And for you El, since I guessed you'd be up by now." Olivia handed him a coffee. "And here's my tea," Olivia said to herself.

Olivia took a sip of her tea. "You know we should send Benson out more often for coffee. She knows the way we like it," Munch joked. "Yeah right John that will be when you give me half of your paycheck." Olivia mocked.

They laughed. Elliot left the room. Then a flower guy came in. "Is there an Olivia Benson here?" Olivia looked and walked towards the man. "Right here."

"Here you go." The guy said, handing over the flowers to Olivia. "Thanks," Olivia said.

Olivia looked at the roses. There was a card on the side. She read it. '_This isn't the end, Livia. Just remember that. I'm gonna get you back.-Danny' _

"Who are they from, Liv?" Elliot asked coming back into the room. "Um, Danny. He says I'm sorry," Olivia lied. She put the flowers on her desk. She hid the note in her desk.

"So what's to do now?" Fin asked. "I don't know. Casey just has to get ready to go on trial and that's it." Olivia answered.

"Liv, I need to talk to you." Elliot started. Fin and Munch grinned. "Alone!" Elliot said. He grabbed Olivia's hand and went towards the cribs. "Olivia, this is about last night." Elliot started.

"About me saying I love you?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded. "Yes, it is." Elliot responded.

"Are you going to say it?" Olivia mocked. "Yeah…" "Then start Stabler, I don't have all day." Olivia ordered.

"Don't rush me. Olivia, I love you." Elliot said. Olivia chuckled and said, "Are you sure you don't mean brother-sister wise?"

Elliot glared at her. "You know what I mean," Elliot said. Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm kinda confused. Explain more," Olivia said, smirking.

* * *

Casey walked into the squadroom. "Where's Liv?" she asked. "Well 'hello' to you too, counselor." Munch joked. "She's in the cribs talking with Elliot," Fin answered. Casey walked towards the cribs. Munch and Fin followed.

* * *

Elliot looked in Olivia's eyes. Olivia looked around then looked at Elliot. Elliot gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. Olivia pulled back and giggled. 

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked. "Nothing, besides the fact that you just kissed me in front of Fin, Munch, and Casey." Olivia laughed.

"Get it Stabler!" Munch shouted. Fin laughed. Casey looked at them horrified. "Liv, what about…" Casey started. "Yeah, um, Elliot? We'll have to continue this at my house later, okay? I need to talk to Casey," Olivia stated.

Fin and Munch made some noises. Elliot rolled his eyes. Casey and Olivia left to talk. "So, Stabler, it took you this long?" Munch joked.

"Shut up," Elliot said. They went back to the squadroom and sat at their desks. Olivia came back and sat on Elliot's desk. "So… wanna hang out tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Damn, you two are gonna get at it already?" Fin joked. "What freaks," Munch muttered. "You wish. We're just gonna talk like adults," Olivia corrected. Munch and Fin laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Fin waved her off. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come around nine, okay?" Olivia said. "Okay, see you then." Elliot smiled.

Cragen came out of his office and walked towards his detectives. "Alright. Go home, all of you. Casey will get the indictment hopefully by this week and I'll inform you guys on any other cases tomorrow. Now get the hell outta here!" Cragen announced.

* * *

By the time that Olivia got home, it was eight-thirty. She cursed herself for stopping at the store. She opened her door and dropped her groceries on her counter. 

She decided to shower before Elliot came, since she doesn't like to smell like work. After the shower, she wrapped a bathrobe around her and went to the kitchen to put up her groceries.

When she was halfway finished, she heard her door open. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "El, you know you're early, righ…" Olivia stopped. It wasn't Elliot, but Danny.

"Hello, Livia. Did you get the roses I sent you?" Danny asked, showing an evil grin. "What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia growled.

"Just saying hello to an ex. You didn't answer my question, did you get the roses?" Danny repeated. "You know I hate roses. And don't you ever threaten me," Olivia ordered.

Danny laughed and said, "Don't tell me what to do, bitch." Olivia tried to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Let go!" Olivia commanded. Danny gripped her wrist tight.

Olivia kicked him in his leg. Danny still never let go. He punched her in the stomach, twice. She crouched to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. He dragged her to the bathroom.

He put her on the bed. He touched her chest. _There's no way I'm gonna allow myself to get raped by Danny. _Olivia kicked Danny in the stomach. Danny groaned. Olivia tried to reach for her gun that was on the other side of her bed, but Danny got to it first.

"Do you need this?" Danny ridiculed. Danny smacked Olivia with the gun. He threw it outside of the room. Olivia punched him in his nose. He pushed her on the floor.

He started kicking her. By her stomach, and her face a few times. She couldn't scream, no matter how many times she tried. Her blood was everywhere.

On her bathrobe and also on Danny's shoes. Danny stopped kicking her and picked her up.

She was barely conscious. "You made me do this Livia. You deserve this," Danny admitted. "Anything you want to say to me?" Olivia looked into in his eyes.

"Fuck…. You…" Olivia breathed out. Danny twisted her arm and slammed her into the wall. Olivia groaned. "Elliot's gonna found out about this…" Olivia convinced him.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Olivia didn't respond. "Don't worry; I'll be gone by then. But in the mean time… do you wanna have a little fun?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Don't you dare touch me, you bastard…" Olivia told him. Danny chuckled. Danny hit Olivia hard on the head.

Olivia passed out. Danny threw her on the floor. "Livia… thanks for spending this wonderful time with me. I really enjoyed it. But I really gotta go," Danny said, laughing. He left the house.

Elliot came at nine sharp. He knocked on her door. He turned the handle and was surprised that it was open. He opened the door. "Olivia?" Elliot called out.

"Hey, if you went out, you could've called…" Elliot stopped when he saw Olivia's gun on the floor, outside of her bedroom. He picked it up and looked into her room.

"Oh my god, Liv!" He shouted and ran towards her. She was barely breathing. He looked at her bloodstained bathrobe. "Liv, honey, stay with me." Elliot pleaded.

He got out his cell phone. He called for a bus. He held Olivia close. "The bus is coming, sweetheart, just hang in there." Elliot said.

_Was she raped? _Elliot thought. _I hope she wasn't._

_Who could've done this? A perp with a grudge or…_Elliot narrowed his eyes in fury. _I got another good guess._

* * *

**TBC… Danny, that prick! Grrr, he's gonna get his ass kicked, if not by anyone else, then by me! Oh, and I'm sorry, I knew Olivia would have fought back more, but I got lazy. I sure hope Liv's gonna be okay. Props to: Ad Hominem Argument, for helping me out with the next chapter, which unfortunately won't come out until probably Monday or Tuesday. I wanted to put early props just in case I forget to next time. Review&Thanx 4 Reading! -Livvy Bear93**


	3. Bastard Hurts Liv, Bastard Gotta Pay

_A/N: _**Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Someone gets revenge, and I think you know who…**

**Bastard Hurts Liv, Bastard Gotta Pay**

"How's Liv?" Casey asked, running towards Elliot. Cragen was right behind her. Fin and Munch were already there, waiting on how Olivia was. "Liv's in critical condition. The doc said one more minute, and she wouldn't have made it." Elliot responded.

"Was she raped?" Cragen asked. Elliot shook his head. "The rape kit came back negative," Elliot told him. Olivia's doctor came out. Everyone looked towards her.

"How is she?" Elliot asked. "She is going to be okay. She has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured leg. She'll be able to walk though. She's just going to need a cast on her broken arm and she'll need to walk around with a cane," The doctor said.

"For how long?" Cragen asked. "A few weeks, months. Probably two months, the most."

"Can we talk to her?" Casey requested. "No, I'm sorry. The morphine we gave her sent her a one-way trip to dream land and she'll be out for a while." The doctor rejected.

The doctor left. "I'm gonna get that asshole," Elliot growled. "Who?" Casey asked. "Danny, that bastard did this to Liv." Elliot answered.

"Now Elliot, don't jump to conclusions…" Cragen started before Elliot cut him off. "Cap, I know in my gut that this bastard did this."

"Elliot, you have no evidence. You can't prove that," Munch told him. "Give me a second with the guy and you'll get all the evidence you need." Elliot shot back.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you see him. You're too involved with this, you're gonna end up hurting someone." Cragen commanded. "Of course I'm involved! Olivia got the crap kicked outta her and I want to bring justice to her!" Elliot exclaimed.

"You just wanna beat the shit out of Danny for doing this." Fin corrected. "If that's what I wanna do…"

"That's enough!" Cragen announced. "Everyone go home, and that's an order. And Elliot, don't you dare go anywhere near him." Cragen commanded.

"Forget that. I'm gonna have a talk with my old buddy," Elliot muttered under his breath, leaving.

* * *

Elliot knocked roughly on the door. Danny opened the door. "Hey, people got to get to work in the morn… Hey Elliot." Danny complained. He let Elliot in. He closed the door. 

"You son of a bitch," Elliot snarled. "What?" Danny asked. "Don't play dumb. You attacked Liv!" Elliot shouted.

Danny asked surprised. "What?! I did no such thing!" Danny lied. "Bull. Where were you?" Elliot commanded. "Nowhere," Danny grinned.

Elliot grabbed Danny by his shirt and lifted him up. Elliot was about to hit him when Danny said, "Temper, temper, Elliot. You don't me to sue you for police brutality," Danny said.

Elliot let Danny go after looking at Danny once more. "Elliot, even if I did do it, you have no proof. Nice try, but better luck next time. Now I want you to leave," Danny laughed, leaving towards the bathroom.

Elliot looked around the house, trying to find some sort of proof. He found a to-do list in Danny's writing on the counter of Danny's kitchen. He put it in his pocket. He went to Danny's bedroom. He looked around. He found one of Danny's shoes covered in blood. He neatly picked them up and left.

* * *

Elliot raced to the precinct. He wanted to catch Melinda before she left. He got to the precinct and quickly looked in Olivia's desk for that note that she had gotten from Danny with the roses. 

Elliot didn't catch on with that earlier, but Elliot realized that Danny wasn't the type of guy that sends flowers and says, 'I'm sorry.' He knew that Olivia hated roses.

He found and read the note. He ran to the morgue. He had caught Melinda in time. She onto finishing up and going home.

"Elliot, I heard what happened to Liv. I'm sorry," Melinda apologized. Elliot nodded. "What brings you here this late at night?" Melinda asked.

"I have a hunch to who attacked Liv. I want to see if the blood on these boots matched to the blood on Olivia's bathrobe. They brought that here, right?" Elliot explained.

Melinda nodded. "They brought it here a few minutes ago, but I didn't know what to do with it." Melinda said. "Ok, that's perfect."

"Also, can you check if this is the same handwriting?" Elliot asked, handing Melinda the two papers. "Alright, Elliot. I'll work on them now, and I'll give you the results in the morning." Melinda informed.

"Thanks, Melinda, I owe you one." Elliot thanked. Melinda waved him off. "It's alright; I wanna get the bastard as much as you do." Melinda told him.

Elliot thanked Melinda again and left. He left the precinct. Elliot went home and went to sleep. But he still thought about Olivia.

* * *

The next day, Elliot rushed back to the precinct. He wanted to get the results back as soon as possible. Munch and Fin looked at him as he came in.

"What's the rush?" Munch asked. "I got the proof that shows Danny attacked Olivia." Elliot answered. "I thought I told you to leave him alone!" Cragen barked. He had left his office with Casey behind him and heard Elliot. "But, Cap, I…"

"Elliot, I brought the results back." Melinda announced, coming in the squadroom. She walked over to Elliot. She showed him a file.

"The blood on boots did match to Olivia's blood on her bathrobe. And the papers you gave me were a perfect match to each other. They were definitely written by the same person. So, I guess your hunch was right." Melinda clarified.

"Thanks again, Melinda." Elliot thanked. He turned to Casey. "This enough for a case?" Elliot asked. Casey said, "It's good, but we need more. We need a confession from either Olivia or Danny, himself."

"So we're gonna get him on the attempted murder?" Fin asked. Casey nodded. "Yeah, it'll be hard to get the jury to indict on it, but I think I can convince them. We'll do it as soon as we get a confession."

"Casey, we'll need an arrest warrant for Danny." Cragen said. "Already on it," Casey said, leaving. "Fin, Munch, arrest Danny. Elliot, go see Liv and get a confession from her." Cragen commanded.

Elliot started to leave. "Elliot," Cragen called. Elliot turned around. "Good job." Cragen praised. Elliot nodded and headed out.

* * *

Fin kicked down Danny's door. Danny came out of his kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?!" Danny exclaimed. "Turn around," Munch ordered. Fin handcuffed Danny.

"Where's your warrant?" Danny requested. Casey walked in. "It's right here. You guys read him his rights?" Casey asked. "Not yet, counselor." Munch said. Fin started, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you…"

* * *

Elliot walked into Olivia's room. Olivia looked at him come in. Olivia put on a smile for Elliot. "I heard you brought me in, thank you." Olivia thanked. "Welcome. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked.

"Like crap. This cast is itchy," Olivia complained. Elliot chuckled. "I'm just glad you're okay," Elliot said.

"You broke your promise," Olivia told him. Elliot held her right hand and said, "I know, and I'm sorry." Elliot apologized.

"You know, we're arresting Danny right now. We have evidence that he attacked you," Elliot informed her. Olivia nodded at him.

"You lied, Liv. I knew that note wasn't what you said," Elliot scolded. "Sorry." Olivia said. "It's alright. But we need to get a confession from you to prove that Danny attacked you,"

Olivia sighed and said, "Alright. But come on, doesn't the fact that I'm here prove I've been attacked?!" Olivia cried out.

"Liv, you know the routine." Elliot said. "Wait, was I… was I raped?" Olivia asked. Elliot looked at her. "You don't remember?" he asked.

"I remember Danny hurting me, but… I think I blacked out. Was I?" Olivia told him. "No, it came back negative, Liv." Elliot told her. "Oh,"

"When does this confession going to happen?" Olivia asked. "As soon as Casey gets here," Elliot said. Casey walked into the room. "Hey, Liv. Elliot told you about…"

"Yes, he did. So we can get started?" Olivia insisted. "Sure. Okay…"

-Everyone was back in the precinct. Danny was in a holding cell. "So, Casey, this enough now?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe. Did you get anything from Danny?" Casey asked. "No, he lawyered up." Munch answered.

"Okay, I think this is going to work. I'll do the best that I can." Casey encouraged. "We know you will Case," Munch said.

* * *

A week later, Casey appeared at court. Danny was there too. "How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked. "Not guilty," Danny said. "By mental illness or defect," Trevor Langan said.

"Come on. Mental illness or defect? What illness does he have?" Casey asked.

"Irresistible impulse. He clearly had an uncontrollable fit of passion towards Detective Benson." Trevor responded.

"May we move on, Miss Novak?" The judge asked. Casey nodded. "Danny Shaw has been arrested on an attempted murder for a special victim detective. He clearly has a grudge on…"

"We all know what where here for, counselor. Let's get moving," The judge said.

* * *

Elliot, Munch, and Fin were waiting for Casey to come back from trial. "I hope we win," Munch said.

Elliot chewed on his pen. "We've been at this for a week. Casey has to win, or else…"

Casey walked in. She was clearly upset. "So how'd the case go?" Fin asked. "Bastard was sent to four months in a psychiatric hospital. He pleaded not guilty by illness or defect." Casey answered.

"What illness?" Elliot asked. He was getting really upset. "They had faked up irresistible impulse."

"The bastard doesn't get time because he says he's sick? What about Liv? She nearly died!" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot, yelling at me isn't going to make it better. I said, I'm sorry." Casey shouted back. Everyone looked down thinking about Olivia. "This is bullshit," Elliot said, leaving.

* * *

Elliot found Olivia watching TV. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Elliot." she welcomed. He didn't respond. She frowned and asked, "Elliot, what's wrong?"

"They let Danny go. He pleaded on mental illness or defect," Elliot answered. "Crap. Well, we can't win 'em all, Elliot." Olivia encouraged. Elliot just gave her a look.

"And on the other hand, you were right. The whole system's screwed up. Like you said a few years ago," Olivia agreed.

Elliot held her hand. "I'm sorry, Liv." Elliot apologized. "You have no reason to be sorry, Elliot. Juries screw up too. Don't…" Olivia yawned.

"Beat yourself up for this. I'll be alright," Olivia finished. "But all that evidence… thrown away. It could've at least gotten him five years," Elliot whispered.

They were silent. Olivia yawned again. "The meds are still in effect?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, I've been out for while." Olivia said. "You still feel any pain?"

"Not really. The doctor said I made a full recovery, kind of, and I can be discharged in three days." Olivia clued.

"Alright. But for now Liv, get your rest, I'll come back later." Elliot told her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then left.

* * *

There was knock on the door. Danny went to answer it. "Well hello, Elliot. Here to celebrate with the winning of my case?" Danny offered.

"You bastard. You're not ill," Elliot said. "Of course I'm not. You know that. Everyone else was dumb enough to believe it."

"You coulda just rot in hell," Elliot said. "What are you going to do about it?" Danny mocked.

"What I shoulda done before," Elliot announced. Elliot punched Danny. "What the hell…"

"I should've just kicked your ass when I had the chance… and I'll do it now!" Elliot yelled. He tackled Danny and jumped on him.

He punched a few punches in Danny's face, and then started choking him. Danny reached for Elliot's hand. Elliot loosed his grip. "This is for hurting Liv,"

Elliot kicked Danny in the face, in the groin and in the stomach. He pulled Danny's arms out of their sockets. All Elliot heard was the blood curdling screams coming from Danny.

In his head, a small voice said to stop. But there was another voice inside Elliot that said, screw that. And Elliot followed that voice.

"Stop! Please stop!" Danny cried out. "How many times did she say that to you?!" Elliot yelled. Elliot heard bones cracking, but he didn't stop. Danny wasn't breathing anymore, Elliot didn't feel a heartbeat. He kept on beating Danny up. _'…Elliot, promise me you won't kick his ass. I forgot to tell you that last time. He may be an inconsiderate prick, but don't hurt him, no matter what, okay?'_

Elliot decided to stop torturing Danny. He only stopped because of what Olivia told him. If she hadn't said that, he would've continued on beating up on Danny.

Elliot called for a bus to pick up Danny. Elliot left the house, picking up any evidence that he left. Elliot got into his car and drove towards the hospital to see Olivia.

As Elliot drove, he said, "Nobody hurts the woman I love. Not my childhood friend and not even me."

* * *

**TBC… Wow, that was a lot to take in! Unfortunely peoples, this is the last thing I'm writing for a short while. I'm moving on Wednesday and then I gotta get adjusted to suburban life. Then, there's school… crap. I'm gonna miss everyone! And I still aim to make this a happy ending everyone wants! See ya, Review & Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear93**


	4. You're Just As Worse As Him

_A/N:_** Apologizes for the delay, I finally got internet access at my new house. Hooray! I just finished reading all the lovely reviews from my lovely readers and I thank you for them, btw. So I'm gonna post one more chapters by today, and publish a few stories by hopefully the end of the week.  
**

**You're Just as Worse as Him**

**Olivia's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm going to kill him. I heard that there was another admittance to the hospital. A guy was brought in. No big deal, right?

Wrong. The guy admitted to the hospital was Danny. And from what I heard, it looks like he got the shit kicked outta him. And I can put two and two together to know who did it. I'm a fucking detective for Christ's sake!

And then he came in. He sat right next to me in a chair. He grabbed my hand.

"Olivia, I did something tonight," Elliot started. I waved him off.

"I know. I know exactly what the hell you did," I growled. He looked at me questioningly.

"You do?" he asked. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled at him.

"Olivia, calm down." he told me. _Listen to him. Calm down. How? Breathe in and out? I don't think so. Whistle? Not even close. Count to ten? Not my best choice, but I'm running out of options. I feel like Elliot with the bad temper. _I kept quiet in order for him to try and let me understand.

"I did this for you, Liv." He began.

_One. _

_Two._

"I can take care of myself, Elliot." I retorted. "And look where it's gotten you," he said. _He just did not go there. _

_Three. _

_Four._

_Five. _

"I didn't ask for your help," I told him. "Because you're too stubborn to ask for it, Liv."

_Six._

_Seven._

_You're really testing me, Elliot._

"Do you realize what you have done?" I asked. "Trust me, I'll take full responsibility if and when the time comes." He responded.

_Eight…_

_Nine…_

"Liv, I had to risk everything to do this. I had to show Danny that no one messes with you and gets away with it,"

_Ten._

_**Official Meltdown in Three…**_

_**Two…**_

_**One…**_

"Liv, you gotta understand…"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Elliot stared at me.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Don't you listen?!" I exploded. "I remember I told you exactly not to hurt him! My God, Elliot, I can't believe you!"

"Olivia," Elliot said, raising his voice.

"Elliot, you didn't think! You didn't think about anything!" I yelled.

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted. I calmed down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I really am," Elliot apologized to me. "Elliot, you-" I looked down. I wanted to look anywhere except his eyes.

"You swore you would never hurt me. Elliot," _You will not cry. Olivia, don't even think about crying in front of him again. Damn. _I looked at his face, with him just realizing what I just said.

Tears quickly filled my eyes. I looked into his eyes. They spoke to me. I'm sorry. I let a tear drop from my eye.

"El, you swore. Can I still trust you anymore?" I hated that I questioned it. Then a streamful of tears rolled down my cheek. I bit my lip.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." he said, sorrowfully. "You keep saying that, I can't keep on believing it." I told him.

Then I saw something that I thought I would never see. I saw Elliot crying. I couldn't help releasing the words that came out of my mouth next.

"You're just as worse as him, Elliot." I saw Elliot's eyes widen. He gripped my hand a little tighter. I grabbed my hand from him.

"I don't want you to hurt me anymore, Elliot." I whispered. "Leave. Please," I demanded. He stared at me. He got up and looked at me.

"But…" he started. "GO!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him. It missed, but it gave him the signal to leave before I found something else to throw.

He walked towards the door, took one final glance at me, mouthed I'm sorry, then left. I hid my face in my hand and cried. After a few minutes of crying, I reached for my cell phone Elliot had brought me from home earlier.

I dialed his number, but I didn't let the call go through. I decided to just let it go. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Well whadda think? I kinda got confused in the middle of the story, but I satisfied myself to make it okay. Got nothing else to say, Review & Thanx 4 reading! **


	5. Olivia's Nightmare

**Olivia's Nightmare**

**Liv's POV**

I had woken up at midnight. I couldn't really sleep. I walked out the back of the hospital, unnoticed. I walked home. I opened the door to see Elliot there waiting for me, I guessed. He looked to me.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay outta my life," I proclaimed. He walked towards me.

"We have some unfinished business to tend to," he replied. I walked past him.

"I'm going to lie down and when I wake up, you better be gone." I warned. He put his arms around my waist and he turned me around to look at him. His grip was firm.

"Ow, Elliot, you're hurting me." I informed him. He didn't listen. His grip got tighter. I cried out. Elliot was really creeping me out. I had gotten a little paranoid.

"Elliot, let me go! Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking him. I tried to squirm outta his reach. I kneed him in his stomach and backed away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned. He came close to me and punched me. _What the hell happened to Elliot? He would never hit me. He can't be too upset about what happened earlier, can he? _

He pushed me towards the wall and handcuffed me. "Elliot, wh-what the hell are doing?!"

He ignored me. He picked me up and headed towards my bedroom while I'm kicking and screaming. He threw me roughly on the bed. I looked at him in panic. He forced his lips against mine. I tasted alcohol on his breath.

He felt me resisting, so he pulled his gun out and pointed it near my head. He looked at me.

"Stop moving and I won't have to use this." he threatened. I stood still. He mouth was on mine again, forcing his tongue in. I had bit down on his tongue. He pulled back and slapped me. It stung like hell.

He had hovered over me. He placed both of his hands on my waist. I shivered. He laced his fingers around my pants. Then in a swift motion, he took my pants and panties off. _Olivia, think of something before you get raped. _

"Elliot, don't do it, I'm sorry for everything. Please… just don't." I pleaded. He pulled his pants. Tears were starting to flow down my cheeks. He laughed. He had entered me without warning and I screamed from the pain of him thrusting into me.

He started pushing into me harder and quicker. I just closed my eyes and wished it was over. My body was getting numb from the pain he was causing. _El, please stop. I'm sorry, just stop. Please._

A few minutes later, he was finished. I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. I was still crying.

"Elliot, why? Why did you do this to me?" I asked. He smiled. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Now,"

He covered himself up and pointed his gun at me. I looked at the gun, then at him.

"Goodbye, Olivia. I won't miss you," he taunted. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

I had opened my eyes, and I sat up. I was still at the hospital, in my bed. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I rubbed my face.

"It was just a bad dream. But it seemed so real," I muttered. I had my cell phone in my hand. I looked at it. 1 new message. It was from Elliot. _**Sorry for breaking your heart.**_

* * *

**I know that Elliot wouldn't go so far as to hurting Liv like that, so don't flame me for it. And a heads up: Things can only get worse from here on. I warned ya… Review & Thanx 4 Reading! **


End file.
